SOS: Unwilling Fiance
by himitsu
Summary: Äæóí óñòðàèâàåò ñâèäàíèå "âñëåïóþ", ÷òîáû æåíèòü Äàéñêý, íî íå òîëüêî äåâ÷îíêè ïðèíèìàþò ó÷àñòèå, è â êîíöå âñåõ æäåò ñþðïðèç. ßîéíûå òåìû è


**Disclaimer**: Äèãèìîí è ãåðîè ñåðèàëà íàì íå ïðèíàäëåæàò.

Àíî, â ýòîì ôàíôèêå âû íàéäåòå íàìåêè íà ÿîé, òî åñòü ñåêñóàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó ìàëü÷èêàìè. Âû ìîæåòå ïîêèíóòü ýòó ñòðàíèöó, åñëè âàì  äóðíî. 

**summary**: Äæóí óñòðàèâàåò ñâèäàíèå "âñëåïóþ", ÷òîáû æåíèòü Äàéñêý, íî íå òîëüêî äåâ÷îíêè ïðèíèìàþò ó÷àñòèå, è â êîíöå âñåõ æäåò ñþðïðèç.

**SOS: Æåíèõ ïîíåâîëå **

îò** WT Corp.**

Äæóí òîëêíóëà ñâîåãî áåñïóòíîãî ìëàäøåãî áðàòà â êðåñëî è ãðîçíî íàâèñëà íàä íèì. Äàéñêý âæàëñÿ â ñïèíêó, áûñòðî âñïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî îí óñïåë íàòâîðèòü çà ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòü ìèíóò ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðèøåë èç øêîëû.

- Äàéñêý! - Äæóí ïîòðÿñëà åãî çà ïëå÷î. - Ïî÷åìó òû â÷åðà òàê äîëãî ñèäåë â âàííîé?

Äàéñêý óïðÿìî íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Îí âðîäå îñòàâèë íåìíîãî øàìïóíÿ äëÿ Äæóí, à òî ïîëîòåíöå, êîòîðîå îí óðîíèë â óíèòàç - íó ðàçâå çà ýòî íàêàçûâàþò?

- Òû ìàñòóðáèðîâàë?! - ãàâêíóëà Äæóí.

- ß - ÷òî?! - ó Äàéñêý îòïàëà ÷åëþñòü. Îí âñåãäà íåìíîæêî òîðìîçèë, íî ñåé÷àñ ñåñòðåíêà ïðîñòî óñòðîèëà åìó êîðîòêîå çàìûêàíèå.

- Íå âðè! Òû çàíèìàëñÿ ñàì çíàåøü ÷åì! Íåãîäÿé! Ðåøåíî, òåáå íóæíà äåâ÷îíêà.

Äæóí ðåøèòåëüíî ïîòðåïàëà åãî ïî âîëîñàì, è ó øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èøêè âñå ïîïëûëî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè.

Áûëî ðåøåíî óñòðîèòü "ñâèäàíèå âñëåïóþ", âåäü äëÿ äåâóøêè ãëàâíîå íå âíåøíîñòü, à âíóòðåííÿÿ ñóùíîñòü (òàê ñêàçàëà Äæóí, õîòÿ Äàéñêý çàïðîòåñòîâàë). Âñå ïðîñòî: äåâóøêè çà øèðìàìè, âîïðîñû è îòâåòû è, íàêîíåö, âûáîð "èäåàëüíîé" äåâóøêè. Äâóìÿ ñ÷àñòëèâèöàìè ñòàëè Ìèÿêî è Õèêàðè, íî â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò â ñîñòàâ ó÷àñòíèêîâ áûëè âíåñåíû íåêîòîðûå èçìåíåíèÿ, êîòîðûå äåâóøêè ïðèäóìàëè äëÿ õîõìû: îíè ïðèãëàñèëè äâóõ áîíóñ-ó÷àñòíèêîâ - Êýíà è Òàêåðó. Èõ ïðèãëàñèëè àáñîëþòíî êîíôèäåíöèàëüíî, è îíè áûëè óâåðåíû, ÷òî èì ïðåäñòîèò âñòðå÷à ñ øèêàðíîé áëîíäèíêîé (èëè, íà õóäîé êîíåö, áëîíäèíîì).

Äæóí íà òàêñè ñâîçèëà Äàéñêý â ìàãàçèí, ãäå ïðèîáðåëà äëÿ íåãî ïàðàäíîå êèìîíî, à äëÿ ñåáÿ ïëàòüå îò Âåðñà÷å â íàäåæäå, ÷òî ßìàòî çàãëÿíåò íà ÷àøå÷êó çåëåíîãî ÷àÿ. Îíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî íåïîäàëåêó îò Òîêèî ó áàáóøêè åñòü óäîáíûé äîìèê â äðåâíå-ÿïîíñêîì ñòèëå, â ñàìûé ðàç äëÿ ñâèäàíèÿ "âñëåïóþ".

Â îäíî õîðîøåå âîñêðåñíîå óòðî, êîãäà ïòè÷êè çàëèâàëèñü ïåíèåì â ñàäó, Äæóí è Äàéñêý, óïàêîâàííûé â ïóðïóðíîå êèìîíî ñ öâåòêàìè ñàêóðû, ñèäåëè íà îòêðûòîé âåðàíäå.

Â êàëèòêó ïîñòó÷àëè ïðåòåíäåíòêè, è Äæóí óøëà îòêðûâàòü. Äàéñêý áåñïîêîéíî åðçàë íà ìåñòè è ñ íåòåðïåíèåì ïîãëÿäûâàë íà ñëàäêèå îäàíãî íà ïîäíîñå. Äæóí ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îí èõ ïîëó÷èò, òîëüêî âûáðàâ íåâåñòó. Ìàëü÷èøêà õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ: îí íå áóäåò òÿíóòü ñ âûáîðîì. Îí òâåðäî ðåøèë îáëîìàòü Äæóí è îñòàíîâèòüñÿ íà ïåðâîé äåâóøêå.

Äæóí ñ äîâîëüíûì âèäîì âûøëà íà âåðàíäó.

- Ïðåòåíäåíòêà ¹ 1! - îáúÿâèëà îíà. Çà øèðìîé ïîÿâèëàñü ñòðîéíàÿ òåíü. Ó Äàéñêý çàáèëîñü ñåðäöå, è îí æàäíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ïèðîæêè.

- Ïåðâûé âîïðîñ, ¹ 1. Ìèñòåð Õ, ãîâîðèòå âîïðîñ.

Äàéñêý êèâíóë:

- Íó... òû... âû... ëþáèòå ôóòáîë?

- À... ÿ, ïîæàëóé, ëþáëþ õîäèòü íà ôóòáîë ñ îñòðîóìíûì è ùåäðûì ïàðíåì.

- Ïîíÿòíî...

Äàéñêý çíàë, ÷òî îí íå ïîïàäàåò â ýòó êàòåãîðèþ. Äæóí ïèõíóëà åãî â ïëå÷î, ÷òîáû îí íå ñëèøêîì çàãëÿäûâàëñÿ íà ïèðîæêè.

- Ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ, - ïðîøèïåëà îíà.

- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî. Âî ÷òî âû îäåòû?

Çà øèðìîé ðàçäàëñÿ ïðîíçèòåëüíûé ñìåõ, êîòîðûé ïîêàçàëñÿ Äàéñêý íåïðèÿòíî çíàêîìûì.

- Íà ìíå þáêà, êîôòî÷êà, î÷êè è áàíäàíà.

- Àãà, - Äàéñêý ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà ñìàõèâàåò íà åãî ñòàðóþ ïðèÿòåëüíèöó Ìèÿêî. Åñëè òàê, òî îí ëó÷øå ïðîáåæèò ãîëûì âäîëü íàáåðåæíîé Îäàéáû, ÷åì æåíèòñÿ íà íåé. Îí ðåøèë äàòü åé ïîñëåäíèé øàíñ, - Òû óìååøü ãîòîâèòü?

- Âîò åùå!

Äàéñêý íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ïðåòåíäåíòêà ¹ 1 ìîãëà áû îáåñïå÷èòü åìó ïèðîæêè, íî îíà íå ñïîñîáíà íè÷åãî åìó ïðåäëîæèòü â äàëüíåéøåì. Íåò-íåò-íåò. Îí òîëêíóë Äæóí ëîêòåì è ïîêàçàë æåñòàìè ïåðåõîäèòü êî âòîðîé äåâóøêå. 

Âòîðàÿ íåçíàêîìêà òîæå îáëàäàëà ïðåêðàñíîé ôèãóðîé, à åùå óìåëà ãîòîâèòü, ÷òî âûÿñíèëîñü ïîñëå ïåðâîãî âîïðîñà.

- Òû ïîøëà áû íà ñâèäàíèå ñ íåçíàêîìûì ìîëîäûì ÷åëîâåêîì?

- Âðÿä ëè, ìíå áû ... Òà... òî åñòü, ðîäñòâåííèêè íå ïîçâîëèëè, äà è òîìó, êòî ïîñìååò ïðèñòàòü êî ìíå, ÿ íå ïîçàâèäóþ.

- ×òî òû áîëüøå âñåãî ëþáèøü?

- Æèâîòíûõ.

"Îíè òàêàÿ îòëè÷íàÿ ïàðà," - ïîäóìàëà Äæóí, - "Õèêàðè (à ýòî áûëà èìåííî îíà) ëþáèò æèâîòíûõ, à ìîé áðàò êàê ðàç íå äàëåêî îò íèõ óøåë."

- È ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ, ¹ 2. 

- Íó, - Äàéñêý ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê, - êàê òû ëþáèøü ïðîâîäèòü ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ?

- Â áóòèêàõ è ìàãàçèíàõ.

"Îé-îé, òåðïåòü ýòîãî íå ìîãó," - ïîäóìàë Äàéñêý. - Ñëåäóþùèé! - íå óäåðæàëñÿ îí, è Äæóí íåãîäóþùå çàòêíóëà åìó ðîò. 

- Âûáåðè åå! - îíà âöåïèëàñü íîãòÿìè â åãî øåþ, è ìàëü÷èøêà çàâåðåùàë.

- ÍÅÒ!!!

Îí îòïîëç ïîäàëüøå, íàìåðåâàÿñü íåçàìåòíî äîáðàòüñÿ äî ïèðîæêîâ, íî Äæóí ïåðåïðûãíóëà ÷åðåç íåãî è ñõâàòèëà ïîäíîñ.

- Òû ïîëó÷èøü èõ òîëüêî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âûáåðåøü ñåáå íåâåñòó! Âûáåðè åå!

- Íåò! Ñëåäóþùàÿ!

Äàéñêý ïîäîáðàë ïîëû êèìîíî è ïîñêàêàë íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Åìó âäðóã ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, êòî ïîÿâèòñÿ íà ýòîò ðàç. Îí âãëÿäåëñÿ â ôèãóðó çà øèðìîé, íî íè÷åãî íå ñìîã ïîíÿòü. Îí ðåøèë ïîèçäåâàòüñÿ íàä ýòîé ïðåòåíäåíòêîé. Ðàç óæ îí íå ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòü ïèðîæêè...

- Êàêîé ñåêñ òû ïðåäïî÷èòàåøü? - áûë åãî ïåðâûé âîïðîñ.

- Àíàëüíûé, - ïîëó÷èë îí ñïîêîéíûé îòâåò. Ãîëîñ áûë áàðõàòèñòûé è î÷åíü ýðîòè÷íûé.

- Ñâåðõó èëè ñíèçó?

- Ñíèçó.

- Òû ñîãëàñèøüñÿ íà ñåêñ íà ïåðâîì ñâèäàíèè?

- ß ñîãëàøóñü åùå äî ýòîãî.

Äæóí, äåðæàñü îäíîé ðóêîé çà ïîäíîñ, äðóãîé ïûòàëàñü áåçóñïåøíî âûðóáèòü áðàòà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, êîãäà ýòî íå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî, íà íåå íàïàë èñòåðè÷åñêèé ñìåõ, êîòîðûé çàãëóøèë ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ è îòâåò.

- Ñêîëüêî ðàç ó òåáÿ áûë ñåêñ?

- Äåñÿòü.

- Ìû ðàññìîòðèì òâîþ êàíäèäàòóðó, - ïîñïåøèë îòâåòèòü Äàéñêý. Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ó íåãî âñïîòåëè ëàäîíè. Î, ýòà ïðåòåíäåíòêà áûëà ÷òî íàäî. Ìàëü÷èøêà âûòåð ðóêè î êèìîíî è ïîñòàðàëñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. Âîîáùå-òî, îí áûë íå ïðîòèâ ïîðåçâèòüñÿ è äàëüøå.

Çà øèðìîé âîçíèêëà ñëåäóþùàÿ òåíü. Äàéñêý äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Åñëè ÿ ïðèäó ê òåáå â ãîñòè, ÷òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü?

Çà øèðìîé õìûêíóëè.

- Ìû ïîîáåäàåì ïðè ñâå÷àõ.

- Õîðîøî. Åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ öâåò òâîèõ âîëîñ, òû èõ ïåðåêðàñèøü?

- Íåò. Õîòÿ äà, ïîðà ìåíÿòü èìèäæ. Ïðîñòî, ÿ íå õî÷ó áûòü ïîõîæèì íà ìîåãî ñòàðøåãî áðàòà.

- Êòî áóäåò ãëàâíûì â íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ?

- Òû.

- À â ïîñòåëè?

- Òîëüêî òû.

Äàéñêý îáëèçíóë ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû.

- ß áû õîòåë åùå ðàç ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íîìåðîì 3, - ïîïðîñèë îí. Îí íå ìîã ðåøèòü, êòî åìó íðàâèòñÿ áîëüøå.

- Îïèøèòå ñåáÿ, - ñêàçàë îí íîìåðó 3.

- Ó ìåíÿ äëèííûå âîëîñû öâåòà èíäèãî, õîëîäíûå ñèðåíåâûå ãëàçà, áëåäíàÿ êîæà è î÷åíü ëàñêîâûé ðîò, - ïðîøåïòàë ãîëîñ, îò êîòîðîãî ó Äàéñêý íà÷èíàëà êðóæèòüñÿ ãîëîâà.

"Íåò, ñòîï, íå ïîéäåò!" - îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, âûõîäÿ èç òðàíñà, - "Êàê æå ÿ áóäó ñ íåé æèòü, åñëè ÿ îò åå ãîëîñà â îáìîðîê ïàäàþ?"

- Íîìåð 4! - êðèêíóë îí, - Åùå âîïðîñ!

Äæóí øóìíî äûøàëà â ñèäóøêó, ïîñêîëüêó íå ìîãëà ñäåðæàòü òî ëè áóðíûõ ñëåç, òî ëè èñòåðè÷íîãî õîõîòà.

- ¹ 4, - Äàéñêý äàæå ïîäïðûãíóë îí âîçáóæäåíèÿ, - Ñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ãîâîðèëè âàì, ÷òî âû êðàñèâû?

Çà øèðìîé çàìîë÷àëè.

- Òðîå.

"Õîðîøî! Ó íåå íå ìíîãî îïûòà!" - Äàéñêý ÷óòü íå çàõëîïàë â ëàäîøè.

- Âû ñîãëàñèëèñü áû ñäåëàòü ìíå ïðèÿòíîå íà ïåðâîì ñâèäàíèè?

- À ÷òî èìåííî âàì áóäåò ïðèÿòíî? - ðàçäàëîñü èç-çà øèðìû.

Äàéñêý ïî÷åñàë â çàòûëêå:

- Êîðìèòü ìåíÿ ìîðîæåíûì.

- Ñêîëüêî óãîäíî, - ñêàçàëà ïðåêðàñíàÿ íåçíàêîìêà.

- Çà òâîé ñ÷åò, - áûñòðî äîáàâèë ðûæèé.

- Êàê ïîæåëàåøü, - ñêàçàë Òàêåðó è ñðàçó ðåøèë, ÷òî ïîïðîñèò äåíåã ó áðàòà. ßìàòî íèêîãäà åìó íè â ÷åì íå îòêàçûâàë.

"Õì," - ïîäóìàë Êýí, - "Ó ìåíÿ óâîäÿò äåâ÷îíêó."

- ß âûáèðàþ ¹ 4! - çàâîïèë Äàéñêý.

Äæóí, êîð÷àñü è èçâèâàÿñü îò õîõîòà, ïíóëà øèðìó íîãîé, îíà óïàëà, à çà íåé îáíàðóæèëèñü î÷åíü çíàêîìûå áëîíäèíèñòûå êîñìû.

"ßìàòî!" ïîäóìàë Äàéñêý â âîñòîðãå è òóò æå çàáûë î ïèðîæêàõ.

Ôèãóðà ïîäíÿëàñü, è Äàéñêý ðàçî÷àðîâàííî îñîçíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûë Òàêåðó. Íåîæèäàííî ðàñïàõíóëàñü äâåðü, è â ïðîåìå ïîêàçàëñÿ Êýí, íà êîòîðîì ïîâèñëè Õèêàðè è Ìèÿêî. Êýí ðâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó ñ âîïëåì:

- ß íèêîãäà íå ïðîèãðûâàþ!

Òàêåðó êðèòè÷íî îñìîòðåë Äàéñêý è ñêàçàë:

- Â äàííîì ñëó÷àå òû âûèãðàë, ïðîèãðàâ.

Äî Äàéñêý, êîòîðûé òàê è íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî îñêîðáèëè, äîøëî, ÷òî "äëèííûå âîëîñû öâåòà èíäèãî" è ò.ä. è ò.ï. ïðèíàäëåæàëè Êýíó, êàê è äðóãèå îòâåòû íà åãî íåñêðîìíûå âîïðîñû.

"Âîò êàê! ß óçíàë î ñâîåì ëó÷øåì äðóãå çà 5 ìèíóò áîëüøå, ÷åì çà äâà ãîäà."

- ß âûáèðàþ ¹ 3! - çàêðè÷àë îí, íî áûëî ïîçäíî. 

Êýíà óòàùèëè èç êîìíàòû, à Äæóí óæàñíî ïðîòèâíûì ãîëîñîì çàÿâèëà, ÷òî îí óæå ñäåëàë ñâîé âûáîð, è òåïåðü õî÷åøü íå õî÷åøü, à îí äîëæåí æåíèòüñÿ, êàê ïîðÿäî÷íûé ÷åëîâåê.

Òàêåðó ïåðåêîñèëî, Äàéñêý ïîçåëåíåë, è íèêàêèå ïèðîæêè åìó áûëè äàâíî íå íóæíû. È êîãäà îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñàìîå õóäøåå ñ íèì óæå ñëó÷èëîñü, Äæóí òîðæåñòâåííî ïðîèçíåñëà:

- Òåïåðü æåíèõ ìîæåò ïîöåëîâàòü íåâåñòó.

Äàéñêý çàâûë æàëîáíûì ãîëîñîì, íî ñåñòðåíêà óæå òàùèëà åãî ê âæàâøåìóñÿ â óãîë, ïåðåïóãàííîìó äî ñìåðòè Òàêåðó.

- Ñïàñèòå! - çàîðàëè îáà.

- Òàê âàì è íàäî! - çàîðàë Êýí çà ñòåíîé.

- Òàêåðó! - çàîðàë ßìàòî, ïîÿâëÿÿñü íà âåðàíäå. - ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òû æèâîé, ïóëüñ â ïîðÿäêå, íîñ õîëîäíûé, òû ÷åãî îðàë? Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ñ ñàìîãî òâîåãî ðîæäåíèÿ âûðàáîòàëñÿ èíñòèíêò ñïàñàòåëÿ, è ÷òî ÿ ÿâëÿþñü íà òâîé çîâ è íè÷åãî ïîäåëàòü ñ ñîáîé íå ìîãó. ß æå ïðîñèë òåáÿ íå çâàòü ìåíÿ, íèêîãäà!

Òóò ßìàòî çàìåòèë, ÷òî íà âåðàíäå åñòü åùå êòî-òî, à èìåííî Äàéñêý, çàñòûâøèé â íåäâóñìûñëåííîé ïîçå îò÷àÿíèÿ, è Äæóí, íà÷àâøàÿ ñòðîèòü åìó ãëàçêè.

- Íó, è ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? - ïîòðåáîâàë îí.

- ß... âñòóïàþ â áðàê, - íåñ÷àñòíî ïðîèçíåñ Òàêåðó.

- Ñ Äæóí!!!

- Íåò, ñ Äàéñêý.

- Åùå ÷åãî! Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî òû âñåãäà çàáèðàë ìîè èãðóøêè, ÷òî òû âñåãäà áûë ïðåäìåòîì âñåîáùåãî îáîæàíèÿ, à íà ìåíÿ ðîäèòåëè íå îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèÿ, òàê òû åùå è ìîåãî ëþáîâíèêà óâîäèøü, íåãîäíèê, äà ñìååøü çâàòü ìåíÿ â ñâèäåòåëè! - ßìàòî îòäûøàëñÿ. - Íó óæ íåò! - îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò øîêèðîâàííûõ áðàòà, Êýíà è äåâ÷îíîê, ïîÿâèâøèõñÿ â äâåðè. - Äàéñêý, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, íî óâåðåí, ÷òî òû âëåç â ýòî ïî ãëóïîñòè. Ïîéäåì, áàêà, çà ýòî ÿ òåáÿ è ëþáëþ.

Îíè óäàëÿëèñü ïîä ãðîáîâîå ìîë÷àíèå âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, è òóò ßìàòî îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîêàçàë âñåì ÿçûê. ^,^

**Owari.**

Áàêà – äóðà÷îê


End file.
